It's You
by Bella Cullen Pattinson
Summary: Isabella Swan was the rich, good girl who never got into trouble. The typical girl next door basically.  Edward Cullen was known as the druggie and bad boy. The guy that no parents want their daughters to bring home. AH, ExB


**Summary: Isabella Swan was the rich, good girl who never got into trouble. The typical girl next door basically.  
Edward Cullen was known as the druggie and bad boy. The guy that no parents want their daughters to bring home.  
What happens when Bella becomes Edward's tutor?**

**AN: Hey everyone! For those of you who read my other stories, I'm still writing them but I have major writers block on them right now. Sooooo I'm writing this story! If any of you want to give me an idea of what you think should happen in those stories please leave me a comment telling me!  
Anyways, I wrote this story on and decided to post it an here but change it up somewhat, but not a lot.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**Ch.1  
BPOV**

I would say that today was like any other day here in the small town of Forks, Washington but that'd be a lie. Any other day would consist of the sky being covered with clouds and rain pouring down, my sister screaming at me to wake up, and having a pretty normal day at school.

But none of that happened.

I woke up to my alarm screaming in my ear instead of my lovely older sister, Chole. I decide to just get up instead of having her come in here for her daily ritual. I get ready and head down the long windy staircase.

"Good morning Isabella." Charlie, my dad, mutters into his cup of coffee that he has lifted to his lips, getting ready to take a drink. My name is Isabella but I prefer Bella but my parents throw a fit whenever I tell them this. Something about them not naming me Bella or some shit.

"Father." I answer with a curt nod. "Where's Chole?" Chole is four years older than me but she's my bestfriend. Chole looks more like my mom, she has dirty blond hair, gray eyes, and she's as skinny as a pole. I resemble my dad with plain brown eyes and curly brown hair but I have curves, the one good thing about me.

"Sleeping, she went out with a couple of her friends from back in high school." Anger flashes in his eyes for a second. Charlie owns a chain of sport shops in Washington and Renee is a doctor at a hospital in Seattle. They both make a lot of money and have "friends" to look good for so that means Chole and I have to be saints. I'm not allowed to go to parties, stay out late any day of the week including weekends, and I can't date. Since Chole's 21 she gets to do whatever she wants but that doesn't mean Charlie and Renee like any of it.

"Honey you better get going, you don't want to be late for school." Renee says coming into the dinning room with her make up perfect and her new dress suit, she never wears the same outfit twice.

"Yes mother, wouldn't want that to happen." I mubble and roll my eyes. It's the same thing every morning but today I don't have Chole to roll my eyes with. I grab my keys off the kitchen counter and walk out the door. Our house is on a block with all the other wealthy people in Forks which is not every much. The houses have their own property so their not close which is the only good thing.

When I pull into the parking lot at school in my BMW a group of people bombard me. They all act like my friends but we all know they want my money.

"Excuse me, pardon me, I said move bitches!" Alice shouts pushing people out of the way. Alice is one of my few true friends here, she gets what it's like having people acting like they're your friends since her parents are some of the best lawyers on the westcoast. "Hey Bells." She greets me with a smile on her face, she has to be one of the happiest people in the world. She's always smiling, even when she found out her boyfriend of two years was cheating on her.

"Hey Ali." I grin at her and snake her arm with mine and we walk through the crowd.

"Alice, Bella!" Some one yells and skids to a stop in front of us. Jasper, Alice's current and most serious boyfriend yet, is out of breath from running from God knows where. "Hello darlin'." He greets Alice with a kiss on the check and gives me a hug, "Hello Bella."

The bell rings, warning us to get to class.

"I have to go sign up for tutoring, I'll see you guys at lunch." I tell them and start walking towards the office.

"Bella you're a straight A student, why the hell would you need tutoring?" Alice questions.

"I don't. Mr. Banner talked me into becoming a tutor, he said that it'll look good on my college resume."

"Well good luck with that." She shakes her head, grabs Jasper's hand and walks away.

**EPOV**

"Hey Edward, can you take my shift at the cleaners today? I have a doctors appointment." Esme, my mom, calls from the kitchen.

"Sure." I say as I enter the small kitchen. Carlisle, my dad, is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper as Esme makes breakfast.

"Babe can you pick more milk up on the way home?" Esme asks Carlisle as she places a plate full of food in front of him.

"I have to close up tonight but I can stop by the store on the way home." He kisses her check and she blushes.

"Well I gotta go." I mutter getting my backpack from the floor and walking out to my black Mustang. I saved up all the money I've ever gotten since I was nine to by this car. My family doesn't have a lot of money so unlike most of the kids in my school mommy and daddy didn't buy me a car for my sixteenth birthday. Carlilse works at a sport shop called Sports'R'Us that's owned by Charlie Swan, who in my opinion is a dick, and Esme works at a dry cleaners owned by some lady that rarely comes in so Esme is basically the boss.

I'm twenty minutes late to school which for me is early. I walk slowly down the empty hall, looking for a song to listen to on my iPod.

Then someone runs into me. "What the hell?" I yell when I hit the floor, I don't bother looking to see who it is, "Watch where you're going jackass." I finish picking everything up that fell out of my backpack, which broke.

"I'm sorry." A voice like an angle's apologizes. So obviously it wasn't a guy who ran into me. The voice intrigues me so I decide to see who it is.

Isabella Swan stands in front of me, nervously tugging on the end of her shirt. Isabella is the daughter of Carlisle's boss so I'm assuming she's a bitch since I've never talked to her before, "Watch where you're going next time. Wouldn't want your Chanel to get ruined." I sneer at her. I have no idea what she's wearing but I have a feeling it costs more than all the clothes I have put together.

"Maybe you should watch where you were going too then." She shots back and smirks, "Too busy popping pills?" That hit a nerve. Of coarse everyone in Forks knows that I'm a druggie but they don't know why, only my parents do. _It_ hurts to much to think about but when I take that little blue pill all feeling goes away. I haven't had one this morning yet so I'm a little on edge.

"Not yet Isabella." I return her smirk, "I would ask you if you would like one but I have a feeling your daddy wouldn't approve, plus if you wanted to escape something you can just hop on your private jet and go to Hawii or some shit." I ramble then start walking away, "Bye."

"First of all it's Bella and second we don't have a private jet." She yells after me. I just roll my eyes and walk to my class.

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think? Please tell me if I should continue! The chapters won't be this short if you guys want me to continue, I just wanted to give you a chance to see what the story will be like :)**


End file.
